gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Thursdays at 9PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death, It was originally set to premiere on September 19. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, the series' creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. Source Source 2 Cast Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (3/3) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (3/3) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (3/3) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (3/3) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (3/3) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (3/3) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (3/3) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (3/3) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (3/3) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (3/3) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (3/3) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (3/3) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (3/3) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (3/3) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (2/3) *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo (1/3) *Demi Lovato as Dani (1/3) *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert (0/3) Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (3/3) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree (3/3) *Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/3) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (2/3) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (2/3) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (2/3) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/3) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (1/3) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (1/3) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/3) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (1/3) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/3) *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (1/3) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (0/3) Source *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (0/3) Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/3) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (0/3) Source *TBA as Louis (0/3) Source *TBA as Robbie (0/3) Source Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/3) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/3) *Brad Ellis as Brad (1/3) *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (1/3) *Curt Mega as Nick Duval (1/3) Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern (3/3) Episodes Spoilers *A character named Henry will be introduced. Source According to the audition video, he is a Tony Award winning actor who will play Nick Arnstein in Funny Girl. *Five new characters including Roderick Easton, Jim Elliott, Jurgen, "A school board member," and "A nerdy girl" will be introduced Source 1 Source 2 *Glee is currently looking for a new high school star that will be a major recurring role. As always, this new man will be an excellent singer and dancer and most likely, super cute. Source *Glee is using the marquee of the St. James theater on 44th street in Manhattan for Funny Girl the Musical. *For Episode 6, Fox’s musical dramedy is casting the female dean of a prestigious college; an attractive and cool New York City photographer; and a former supermodel. Also, they need a lad with “blonde/light brown hair and large lips” to play 8-year-old Sam. Source *In an interview, Jayma Mays confirmed this would be her final season. Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles|link=Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|The Quarterback (EP) *Glee Sings the Beatles *The Quarterback (EP) Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Lea PromoShoot.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg Tumblr mprv1h3G2G1sxa08so1 500.png S555.jpg GleeSeason5PhotoShoot-2.jpg|Photoshoot! KEVIN.jpg S5555555555.jpg JARTIST.jpg NAYNAY.jpg Tumblr mpufbolpgU1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg ADAMKURT.jpg CHRISCHRIS.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 92fbc6fa016511e3807c22000a9e06c7 7.jpg Jenna chillin.jpg 521957 564287090295708 1449569901 n.jpg Vv.jpg Episodessectionlovelovelove.png Blaaaaam.png|Chord and Darren on set Tumblr mrzlaftv3f1r0ef3bo1 500.jpg chord503.jpg|@MsAmberPRiley: "Full on ponytail action! I support this @chordoverstreet lol" 23 Aug|link=https://twitter.com/MsAmberPRiley/status/370983359846957056/photo/1|linktext=Tweet with the picture File:Tumblr_ms7vv99BI41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BSwUL5mIQAANJRK.jpg BSwUJ9jIcAAysDS.jpg Uniforms.jpg Base.jpg Fb7fceac10d711e3b8e822000a1fbcc7 7.jpg 3e7bd8d611cd11e3a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg 7842 10151595728049147 1492013180 n.jpg 867dcf28120d11e3b57222000a9e07e9 7.jpg Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Cover Album Glee sings The Beatles Imagebeccaa.jpg AKAAA.png dd7cd4a8158811e3b12422000a1f901a_7.jpg|5x03 set 2ec184f2158511e3934722000a9f3cae_7.jpg|5x03 set TittyBeatlesGleePromo.gif NewbiesBeatlesGleePromo.gif BlamyderBeatlesGleePromo.gif JarleyBeatlesGleePromo.gif SamBeatlesGleePromo.gif Tumblr msv1p9RIAX1ql1znmo1 500.jpg FG the musical.jpg Sardi's.png BTu7FolCAAAI1z1.jpg 44th btw 8th & Broadway.png leamichelenewyorktweet.jpg|@msleamichele: "NYC❤" 9 Sep|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377035880160317440|linktext=Tweet with the picture broadwayfunnygirl.jpg|@msleamichele: "#FunnyGirl #Broadway" 9 Sep|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377104736434257920|linktext=Tweet with the picture Bridge flawless.jpg BTv-9b0CMAAoSPB.png Upcoming.jpg Gorgeous.png Stunning 9-9.jpg Casting spoiler.jpg Ruby=Bree.jpg Waittress Rachel.gif Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o4 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o3 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o2 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o1 500.png Gleatlmania.jpg Tumblr mtcflg0XPH1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 0f5bde6e216511e3bbd822000a9f15da 7.jpg Tumblr mte89rWbxi1ql1znmo1 500.jpg GLEE 5 SEASON.png Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o10 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr inline mteca80ybs1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec69OKkZ1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec6molxA1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr mtedfeeiCu1rkr8qco4 250.jpg Tumblr mteia24WvB1rd0zvdo1 500.jpg 1236404 621386784574737 1827013232 n.jpg B898e106219811e3918b22000aeb45fa 7.jpg Abby Road.jpg 003~806.jpg|Let It Glee - Season 5 Poster|link=http://gleekoutbr.com/galeria/displayimage.php?album=2103&pid=154673#top_display_media Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg BlaineS5spoilerslovelovelove.jpg tumblr_mtm280m4181s57bimo1_500.png Pezberrystars beatles4.gif Pezberrystars beatles3.gif Pezberrystars beatles2.gif Pezberrystars beatles1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Hardday'snightdance1.gif picsnyc.jpg|@msleamichele: "Always love shooting #Glee in my hometown NYC❤ Here are some more pics..." 10 Sep|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377622758966198272|linktext=Tweet with the picture gleefam.jpg|@msleamichele: "The glee family in NYC.. @bradbuecker @JOAQUINSEDILLO & @Meg_Doyle" 10 Sep|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377625353227104256|linktext=Tweet with the picture Theylooksocute dantana.png Dantana HereComesTheSun.png Dantana7.jpg Dantana6.jpg Dantana4.jpg Dantana3.jpg DemiLovato as Dani.jpg rberry.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png GLE ep502 sc22 0497 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0103 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0985 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0955 R.jpg BVHTVAzCMAAnzIk.jpg BVHZW-oCEAIr3A9.jpeg Glee (5).jpg Glee (9).jpg Glee marley rose season five promo .jpg Glee (6).jpg Glee (4).jpg Glee (7).jpg Glee (8).jpg Glee tina season five.jpg Glee (3).jpg Glee (10).jpg 432fa4ee304e11e39bf922000ab5b971 8.jpg sea5.png Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo10 1280.jpg Tumblr muubfdFX5A1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubbpzdyz1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr muub6n44hf1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubkpXr0a1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg RS5.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr muub8nzuqM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee promo full.jpg Tumblr mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos Category:Seasons